You give me strength
by OnTheBrinkOfInsanity
Summary: Just a look at Kendall and Camille's life. One-shot. Review! :D


_**I'm back! This is just a one shot but I hope you like it. Leave a review please, they make me happy!**_

Nothing is perfect, but these two's life was as far away as you could get. Are you familiar with the concept of 'one step forward and two steps back'? Well that is the phrase that their life revolved around. It was hard to keep up with the ups and the downs, but it just proves that if you stick with something or someone, things will turn out okay.

It wasn't 'love at first sight' for the couple but that doesn't mean that they're not real. In fact, Camille thought that she loved Kendall's best friend, Logan. It was a gradual thing for them. It was when Camille and Logan broke up that the two began to grow closer. First step friends next step marriage right?

Kendall was the first to fully embrace the feelings that he had for Camille. It was when he saw Camille talking to his sister that it hit him. She got along with his friends, his family. She was perfect. What was he waiting for? He was waiting for her to recognise her feelings like he had. But Kendall was growing impatient. He just wanted to be with Camille.

Thankfully, Camille had enough common sense to agree to marriage. She hadn't hesitated to say yes when Kendall popped the question. By then, she had long since embraced her feelings like Kendall; she was just a little later.

Their wedding was simple with only a few friends and family. They didn't want anything big; they just wanted to be official. Their friends were fully supportive with Lucy as her bridesmaid and James as his best man. He didn't want to pick between his best friends so he let them decide. He didn't know how they came to the decision but James was the one handing him the ring.

Big Time Rush was still alive and they had their All Over the World tour coming up, but Camille was totally OK with it. As long as he was doing something that he loved and made him happy. It was on the tour that they had their first down. It didn't just affect Kendall and Camille. It was much bigger than that. It saddened the married couple as well as the fans of Big Time Rush and anyone close or had ever supported them.

James Diamond had died.

His death depressed Carlos, Logan and Kendall greatly but they had to deal with it right? Wrong. Big Time Rush broke up, they all returned back to L.A and continued being depressed in the comfort of their homes. Camille tried everything to try and get her husband back to normal but however hard she tried it always had the same outcome. Kendall in a fit of tears and herself sobbing quietly to herself because of her loved ones pain.

It was only after James' funeral that Kendall began to accept his passing. Slowly but surely he built his life back up. Camille was overjoyed but that didn't matter anymore. Not when she was in a coma. It was a car accident, of course. She saw the bus but not the car. Kendall sat next to her bed every night, sobbing into her motionless arm.

A long two months later, Camille was up and out of the hospital. She was on crutches but Kendall didn't care. At least he had his Camille back.

A year later, Camille was pregnant. Nine months later, they had a baby boy. James Curtis Knight. Holding his son in his arms, Kendall decided that he was worth the emotional rollercoaster that was Camille's pregnancy. And he was defiantly worth the sleepless nights to come. Things have been going to well haven't they. Well not for long because a month later, he died. Another James was dead. Camille blamed herself for not realizing that the blanket was covering his head and Kendall blamed himself for not being there with his wife. They cried for nights, mourning the loss of their son. Friends and family had come to give their condolences but they didn't care. Not if they couldn't bring back their son.

They never truly got over the pain but they did carry on with life. They had another child. This time they were twins. Girl twins. Leah and Jamie Knight. Leah, after Camille's mother and Jamie they picked because it was similar to James.

Kendall and Camille watched as their daughters grew up. From their first words to their first steps. Their first day of school to their graduation. As Kendall and Camille grew older, they couldn't help but feel that their life was complete. Sure things had happened but these things do. Kendall could not have gotten through this without Camille and vice versa. They gave each other the strength to carry on with life. And they would gladly continue to do this for the rest of their lives.

_**Thanks for reading: D**_

_**I said this at the end of my last story but nobody's listened…there is a disappointing lack of Kenmille stories and if anyone would like to change that then…**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**~Rusher ;)**_


End file.
